deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
George Washington (The Tyranny of King Washington)
In the alternate timeline of Assassin's Creed III: The Tyranny of King Washington, after his victory in the Revolutionary War, George Washington, under the influence of the Apple of Eden, crowns himself King of the United States and building a pyramid-shaped palace in New York. Washington's rule was challenged by Kaniehtí:io, a Native American woman who attempted to steal Washington's scepter, which held the Apple of Eden. She almost succeeded, but was shot by General Israel Putnam and wounded, causing her to drop the scepter. Washington retaliated, attacking the home village of Kaniehtí:io, and in the process, confronting her son, Ratonhaketon. Ratonhaketon tried to attack Washington, but was repelled by a shield put up by the Apple. Washington then shot and bayoneted him multiple times. In spite of this, Ratonhaketon survives and, after consuming the tea of the red willow, gains the power of the spirit of the wolf, being able to make himself invisible, as well as summon a pack of spectral wolves to attack his enemies. With his new powers, along with his skill at using a variety of weapons, Ratonhaketon assassinates Benedict Arnold, who remained loyal to Washington in the alternate universe. Putnam, however, captures Ratonhaketon and brings him to Boston, where he meets Washington a second time, who orders him beheaded, along with his friend Kanentokon and a number of random citizens, as an example. Ratonhaketon, however, escapes, and engages in combat with Washington a second time, after having gained as second animal spirit power, "Eagle Flight", which allows him to turn into a spectral eagle and fly short distances. Washington flees to New York after being defeated by Ratonhaketon, who, after liberating Boston, travels to New York. Washington faces Ratonhaketon a third time, this time armed with the power of "Bear Might", which allows him to summon a giant spectral bear to stomp of the ground, creating an effect similar to an earthquake or an explosive blast wave. Washington fights Ratonhaketon on top of his palace in New York. Ratonhaketon eventually used bear might to dislodge a stained glass skylight, and pushes Washington through with his eagle flight, sending the mad king plummeting to his death. Battle vs. Henrietta de Tristain (by SPARTAN 119) Tristain: Alternate US: Royal Palace, Tristainia, Tristain, A dozen men appeared in the courtyard of the Tristainian Imperial Palace. One was George Washington, but not the one known from history, but a tyrannical king of United States, armed with a powerful ancient artifact- The Apple of Eden. Washington looked up, momentarily looked up into the sky, initially surprised by the two moons in the night sky, but then looked down and spoke to his men. They advanced forward towards a large wooden door, which led to the main throne room of Tristain... In the throne room "Saito Hiraga", Henrietta de Tristain said, placing her scepter in Saito's shoulder, "I dub you Sir Saito Hiraga, Chevalier of Tris..... BOOM!, The door to the throne room exploded into a thousand splinters in a flash of bright yellow light. Thankfully no one was this by the shrapnel from the blast. "What the hell was that!?", Saito exclaimed, getting to his feet and drawing Derflinger from its scabbard. Twelve men walked out of the smoke, led by a man in a crown and armed with a scepter, followed a man who looked like a general and ten soldiers. Saito couldn't help getting the feeling he'd seen the man before. The Tristainian Musketeers raised their weapons, as Anies Chevalier de Milan, captain of the guard, jumped in front of Henrietta, her pistol drawn. The man in the crown spoke first. "I am George I, King of the United States of America, sent by God to bring divinely ordained liberation on this kingdom. Lay down your weapons and kneel before your new monarch, or else be blasted to you dread reward!" Henrietta got up to speak, calmly, but with her staff clasped firmly in her hands. "I", she said, putting emphasis to on the first word, "am Henrietta de Tristain, daughter of Henri and Marianne, Queen of Tristain! If you seek an audience, you may arrange..." "Foolish girl!", Washington said, "Order your soldiers to stand down at once and surrender your crown, or face my wrath!" "Henrietta," Saito said, "This man... I know who he is... He's from my world, his name is George Washington, but something's wrong... In my world, he fought against the British king, and became a democratically elected president... Furthermore, he should have been dead for over 250 years." "Delusional fool!", Washington said, "I did once take up the banner for democracy, but I was led by divine guidance to the fact that the people need a strong leader to protect their freedom." "Now", Washington, "I give you one last chance to surrender!" Everyone on the Tristainian side stood their ground. "Then you leave me no choice", Washington said, "General Putnam, deal with these upstarts!" "At once, your excellency", Putnam replied. The room was filled first by the words of Putnam and Anies yelling the same word: "FIRE!", and then the roar of twenty flintlock muskets. Saito heard a ringing his hears, dulling the screams of the wounded as the room filled with smoke. As the smoke cleared, five soldiers from each side lay dead. "Charge!", Isreal Putnam ordered, leading his men forward. With his first pistol shot, he scored a shot to the chest, killing a Tristainian musketeer as she drew her sword . At the same time, Anies drew her first of two flintlocks and shot a Bluecoat to Putnam's right . The man fell to his knees, clutching the wound in his chest, before Putnam fired again, grazing Anies' shoulder. Anies returned fire, missing Putnam, but striking a Bluecoat behind him in the head . Meanwhile, a Bluecoat engaged in close combat with a Tristainian musketeer. This time, the musketeer came off worst, killed by a bayonet thrust the chest, the Bluecoat using the longer reach of his bayonet to attack from beyond the reach of the Tristainian's longsword . A Bluecoat officer took aim at Henrietta with his pistol. Louise jumped in front of her, determined to protect her queen... and her childhood friend. Louise was spared from martyrdom when a musketeer pushed both of them behind Henrietta's stone throne. In the process, however, the musketeer was shot and killed . Henrietta peeked out from behind the throne, a look of grim determination in her eyes, and pointed her mace staff at the Bluecoat officer as he reached for a second pistol. Instead, the Bluecoat died with a look of surprise on his face as he was impaled through the chest by three flying icicles . The final two Bluecoats charged at Saito with their bayonets. Saito, however, managed to block the attack of the first of the two Bluecoats with Derflinger, before grabbing the barrel of the musket with his other hand. Saito's enhanced strength was enough to hold back the weapon while he thrust his sword forward, killing the Bluecoat. Saito then used the dead Bluecoat as a shield, before pulling the Bluecoat's flintlock from his holster and firing at the last surviving Bluecoat apart from Putnam. Anies and Putnam duel furiously, sparks flying as steel clashed against steel. Anies made a thrust for Putnam, who only barely evaded the blow, grazing his side. Putnam retaliated with a slash at Anies's neck, which she blocked. However, Putnam struck Anies with the butt of his pistol in the other hand, knocking her to the floor and causing her to drop her sword. Putnam want in for the kill, as Saito drew the SIG Sauer P226 he kept hidden in his hoodie and took aim at Putnam. However, Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the room. Washington has unleashed a beam of energy to the floor. Saito screamed in pain as the pistol was knocked from his hands sliding across the floor. Putnam was distracted just long enough for Anies to realize something. Saito's pistol had landed right next to her. This was one weapon from Saito's world that Anies knew you didn't need the rune of Gandalfr to know how to use. She pointed the weapon at Putnam's chest and pulled the trigger. The weapon let out a muzzle flash and a loud bang like a flintlock, but released much less smoke when it was fired, and from a port in the pistol, it released a tiny brass cup-like object. The result was the same, however. A bullet had blown right through Putnam's chest. The American general fell to his knees, then face down on the floor in a pool of blood. Anies then got to her feet, SIG in hand. Saito had told her about this weapon. It was essentially the same as her flintlock, but could be fired many times before needing reloading. "A tyrant like you deserved naught but death!", Anies yelled as she pulled the trigger again and again. The gun reported five time... ten times... Anies lost count of the exact number as the gun roared and the brass casing fell to the ground around her. When the gun fell silent.... Washington was unharmed, protected by a glowing dome of light around his body. "Fools! You shall pay dearly for your insolence!", Washington yelled as he fired off three blasts of energy. The first impacted Anies, while the other two hit two of the musketeers. All three of the targets let out a scream of pain, before they fell to the ground, motionless. A stench of burning flesh filled the room. , "Your highness.... I'm... sorry... I... fai...." Anies said weakly, before she fell silent forever. "No man may slay me", Washington said, "For I am many!" At that, at least twenty figures, all of them glowing with a yellow light rose from the ground, some armed with muskets, while others carried copies of Washington's staff. They were all identical to Washington, save for the fact that they appeared to be made of light. The "light-clones" with muskets raised their weapons to fire on Saito, Louise, and Henrietta. Acting quickly, Saito raised his other Earthly weapon, an AK-47 assault rifle, and opened fire. Saito fired off several bursts of 7.62mm ammuntion, each one cutting down multiple "light clones". While they appeared to be made of light they proved just as susceptable to gunfire as in ordinary human. Within seconds, all of the clones were dead. Washington, however, was once again protected from the bullets by the shield of light. Furiously, Saito drew his sword and charged at Washington. As he reached a distance of about five feet from him, however, he was knocked backwards, a sensation like an electrical shock going through his body. "Partner", Derflinger said from the hinge "mouth" on his hilt, "He's using some kind of magic shield. Try using Louise's dispel!" Louise raised her wand as soon as she heard this, yelling a series of incantations, before raising her wand into the air. A flash of green light filled the air. Saito charged at Washington. This time there was no invisible force field to stop him. He took a wide slash at the tyrant king, cutting a gash in his side. Saito went in for the killing blow, however, he was struck in the side by Washington's staff. The blow launched him through the air. "You infuriate me, Oriental!", Washington yelled, "Now suffer the heat of my anger!" The Piece of Eden glowed with a yellow light as it released as destructive shockwave of energy, which, like his other attacks, felt like an electrical shock as it hit Saito, Henrietta, and Louise. All three of them screamed in pain, however Louise, however, clearly took the worst of it. Her wand was burned to ash, as the blast of energy seared her flesh. She fell to the ground, mortally wounded. "Saito... I... l...lll... love... y..." Louise said weakly a she breathed her last. "LOUISE!!!", two voices screamed practically in unison... Henrietta got up from behind her shattered throne, looking battered, but with a fury in her eyes that left no more room for tears. "You...", she said, her royal blood seemed to boil in her veins, but her voice was as cold as her trademark ice magic, "You killed my knights, you tried to steal my throne... You killed the friend I treasured more than anything in my life... Now, face the ice-cold fury of my vengeance..." Henrietta shouted a deadly incantation, unleashing a barrage of razor-sharp icicles raining down on Washington. As the icicles hit is body, however, they impacted the shield and instantly turned to steam. Washington stepped forward scepter in hand, as Henrietta looked one, tears in her eyes and a look of horror on her face.... "Your dark sorcery will not avail you. Now, burn by divine fire!", Washington said, as he fired a devastating blast of energy that scorched the Tristainian queen's flesh, causing her to fall to her knees. Henrietta looked up at Washington in her last moments of life, "I may die...", she said, "but you will answer for your crimes.... far sooner than you think." Henrietta then closed her eyes, convinced that a sword-wielding figure behind Washington would avenge her. But Henrietta was wrong. Washington heard a voice from behind him yell in a language he did not understand, "KISAMA.... ZETTAI NI KOROSU" (You bastard... I definitely will kill you!") Washington turned to face the threat, and struck Saito in the side of his head with his scepter, sending a jolt of energy through him which threw him backwards and knocked Derflinger out of his hand. Without a weapon in hand, the superhuman powers granted by Saito's runes wore off. He felt the pain of the various injuries he had sustained in the fight in full now. Saito could only a weakly crawl in the direction of Derflinger as Washington stood over him. "I will not make the same mistake with you that I did with that savage.", Washington said, before placing a flintlock pistol in against Saito's head and pulling the trigger. Where Saito lay, there was now a stain of blood and brain matter covering the floor. Mount Vernon, 1783. George Washington woke in darkness. He blinked several times, looking around the room. He was back in his bedroom. It had all been nightmare. Another horrible nightmare where he had done horrible things. Even worse than the last one, in this one he had killed not one, but three children. He immediately what was the cause, it was that artifact that Connor had found. It had to go... He would send for it tomorrow and have brought out to sea on a ship, before tossing it out sea, where no man would ever find it again. Chateau des Ornières, Tristain, 2012 (Earth calender) "Louise?... Louise... your safe... thank god!" Saito Hiraga, embraced his newlywed wife in bed. "Saito, what are you doing?", Louise asked. "Nothing... I just... had nightmare. Sorry for waking you up". "Seriously", Louise said, "What do you expect, using that Y-Box thing so late at night". "It's called an X-Box", Saito said. As soon as the discovery of Halkeginia had become known to the wider world, Japan and a number of other UN nations had agreed to send assistance in the form of modern technologies to Halkeginia in exchange for the rights to a share of their raw materials. After Saito was appointed Tristain's official ambassador to Japan by Henrietta, his home and rest of des Ornières was one of the first regions to receives electricity generated by a wind turbine. While most of the inhabitants were simply amazed by the "magical" lights which even a commoner could use, Saito had arrange for an HDTV, a video game console, and a number of the latest games be brought over to Halkeginia. Louise was still mistrustful and resentful of the device, in part because she was understandably still slightly afraid of a machine that could project moving pictures of what looked like another reality, and in part because it was taking up so much of Saito's time that she thought he should be spending with her. Saito, for his part, said he was "catching up with all the games he missed in the years he was gone". On top of a stack of X-box games on the TV stand lay a copy of Assassin's Creed III, a special edition with all of the downloadable content included. WINNER: King Washington Expert's Opinion The expert's believed that Washington's mastery of offensive, defensive, and support abilities would allow him to defeat three experts in a different ability, as they could never attack in as organized a fashion. Also, they were closely attached to each other, and might do something reckless of one of them was killed in a bid for revenge. In addition, Washington and Putnam's greater combat experience and the superior training and weapons of their troops contributed to the victory of the Mad King George. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors